darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Maple logs
Maple logs are logs obtained from cutting maple trees, which require at least 45 Woodcutting to cut. They give 133 Woodcutting experience when cut. A single inventory of maple logs gives 3,724 experience. Noted maple logs can sometimes be found inside barrels. They may also be dropped (in noted form) by Rorarius, Dagannoth Supreme or Demon Flash Mobs. Uses Using the Fletching skill allows members to turn maple logs into Ranged weapons. Unstrung shortbows can be made at 50 Fletching, giving 66.6 experience per bow. Maple stocks can be made at level 54, for 42.6 experience. Unstrung shieldbows can be made at level 55, giving 77.7 experience per bow. Stringing the bows with a bowstring gives the same amount of experience as making them. Adding a mithril limb to a maple stock grants 64 experience (unverified), and makes an unstrung mithril crossbow. Maple logs can be burned by all players using the Firemaking skill, giving 135 experience at level 45 Firemaking and scaling up to 175 experience on a 5-person bonfire at level 99. Maple log fires stay lit for 3 and a half minutes, regardless of the amount of logs added. Maple logs can be burned using Barbarian Firemaking but level 65 Firemaking is required to use this method. Burning maple logs in this fashion gives the same Firemaking experience as burning maple logs with a tinderbox. Maple logs can also be used to make pyre ships and pyre logs. Because of their low price and the moderate experience they provide, maple logs are commonly used for training Firemaking, where one can spend about }} coins to get from level 45 to 99 Firemaking. This uses about 96,096 logs or less if practised on bonfires. Maple logs serve a use in the Divination skill where they can be transmuted into yew logs. Some players will occasionally alchemise the outputs from fletching maple logs. Price history Prior to the release of the Grand Exchange, maple logs had a street price of about 100 coins each. When the Grand Exchange was introduced, there was an influx of hundreds of thousands of maple logs obtained from Miscellania that were all thrust into the market at once. This massive oversupply caused maple logs to drop to the low price of under 50 coins each. With the 2 September 2009 personalised shop update, minimum price limits on many items including unstrung maple longbows were removed. Before, players would buy maples at around 36 - 42 coins each and fletch them into unstrung maple longbows. They would then be widely traded as junk with other players, along with other unwanted fletching products. The unstrung longbows were worth 144 coins each, but after the shop update, they fell to 64 coins each. The logs in turn suffered a fall to 28 coins. There is an underlying demand for unstrung maple longbows, as they still have some training value. The 1st February 2011 free trade update caused the amount of bots to increase, in turn causing the efficiency of gathering logs to decrease per player. This sudden decrease of supply increased the price of maple logs to over 90 coins. In September 2011, a Bonus XP Weekend was announced and players began selling maple logs, since demand was anticipated. This sudden oversupply caused price decrease, and other players seeing the drop, delayed buying the logs, leading to a lack of demand. As the Bonus XP Weekend would arrive in a few days, players guessed that prices would continue to drop, and they could then buy their logs for less. Trivia *The value of one Maple log in Mobilising Armies is 17 Investment Credits. *A sudden drop in price of this item was attributed to the decline of Firemaking bots as a result of ClusterFlutterer. *The maximum possible experience granted by burning a single maple log without using brawling gloves in the Wilderness is roughly 632, with bonus experience, five stacks of advanced pulse core explosions, five stacks of Purple Lumbridge, and burning them on a portable brazier inside the Summer Beach Party area with the anti-sun potion active as well as an advanced pulse core, the ring of fire and flame gloves equipped. nl:Maple logs fi:Maple logs Category:Firemaking Category:Woodcutting Category:Fletching items Category:Sign of the porter items